Dead Serious
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: When Harry has a goal, nothing will stand in his way. Especially when it comes to love, that is when he gets deadly serious. Harry/Ginny/Luna/Gabrielle A series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pride and Prejudice**_

It was their pride, and prejudiced against the idea that made the four of them strive to succeed at it. No one believed that one man should or even could fall in love with three girls, so they did everything in their power to make it true. Harry refused to acknowledge it, his pride not letting him bow to the will of others. He was in love, and not just with one person but with three. Ginny, Luna and Gabrielle were all amazing, beautiful, wonderful people. It was impossible for him not to love them. Ginny was so graceful and fiery, ready to stand up to her beliefs and not let anyone get in her way. Most people believed that Luna was a lunatic, completely insane and that nothing she said had any real meaning: but Harry knew that she was insightful and intelligent, she wouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw otherwise, and that she would fight for anything she believed in. Gabrielle was so daring, always ready to take steps that others wouldn't, always ready to walk the extra mile. It really was no wonder to him why he loved them, and nothing that the rest of the world said about that would stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful Delicacy**_

They claimed that because of her beauty she was delicate. There were only three people that looked beyond that, and at the real her. The strong-willed, adventurous Gabrielle Delacour that refused to stand back and let others do everything for her. She may have looked delicate, but beauty, even delicate beauty can be misleading. The world did not see the real her, only the ones that she loved most did. Just like she saw who they really were, unlike the rest of the world. Lune was more like a lion then anyone knew, she had a vicious streak about her that only ever really came out when people hurt those she really cared about, and those that caused it never lived to tell of it. It was impossible to make Ginny leave behind something that she cared about deeply: it was easier to move mountains, than make her waver from what she believed in. Harry would rain burning hail down upon those that dared to lay a finger upon Luna, Ginny or her, watching him fight was like watching fire, ice and brimstone fall from the sky, nothing could stop him. And she knew that anyone who dared stand in their way or even try to come between them would never have seen it, any of it coming. After all, beautiful delicacy is very misleading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Peace**_

Ginny was tired of everyone believing that she was a child. But she wasn't a child, and she hadn't been one since her first year. She was a young woman, even more so now than ever, after everything that she had faced. She was old enough to love, and she had fallen in love with three wonderful people. Three people who had returned her love. The four of them fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and nothing would break the grip the held each other with, especially Gabrielle's, despite the fact that many have tried. All Harry has ever wanted was peace, but peace was not something that the wizarding world was willing to give, and by extension her, Luna and Gabrielle, so they had left to somewhere that could they could at least have sibilance of peace. After all that is all the ever wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meant To Be**_

Luna had always known that they were meant to be together, but she couldn't tell the others as they needed to find out for themselves. They needed time to understand and accept what had always meant to be. She knew that they would realize that for themselves, and she would accept nothing less than that. Gabrielle was the first to find out, and it was easiest for her to deal with. After all, it was in her nature. Many veela settled down with multiple people, for her it was only to be expected. Harry was next, and once he had came to that realization he had needed a little more proof to dissuade him from thinking that the notion was completely wrong, and trying to be noble and not be with any of the girls to protect them. But eventually he came to realize the same as her and Gabrielle. Ginny, being as stubborn as she was was the last to work it out. It took her some time to realize that just because Harry was now with Gabrielle and Luna, it didn't mean here chance with him was gone. It was still just as strong as ever, if not more so. Luna smiled absently to herself, Death Valley sounded like a lovely place to live.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unfailingly Grateful**_

Harry sat watching his three girls with a fond smile on his face. His life has been so hectic before he had them. When they came into his life it has remained as chaotic as ever, but they had brought some organization to it. Given him meaning and purpose to it all. He didn't know what he would have done without them. They each were the other corner stones to the foundation that was his life, without him everything would have have crumbled and fallen apart. Ginny and her heart of gold. Luna and her unfailing luck. And Gabrielle and goddess like beauty. The each had their pieces of the puzzle, and they each where his. Something the will always be unfailingly grateful for.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Always Happy**_

A widely unknown fact about about Gabrielle was her fondness of taking charge of being in control. Harry had even gone as far as referring to her as General Delacour upon occasion, even though he would forever be the Supreme Commander of their household, he liked to please his girls and give them what he knew their hearts desired. Like Luna and her lotus garden, such an unusual thing but nothing was too strange for his girls. It also always showed when he dealt with Ginny's often times wooden attitude. He would do anything to keep his girls always happy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Never Better**_

Ginny never felt so satisfied in her life as she did once she realized her place. They had many hurdles that they had to surpass over the years, giant ones at that. But they had made it through them, and she knew they would make it through any more that came their way. Even though Gabrielle sometime caused her to groan, and Luna's obsession with lace could get a little annoying at times, also Harry never did anything in halves and was wont to spoil them. Even with all that, and other nuisances, she knew that her life has never been better.


	8. Chapter 8

_**No Disappointments**_

Gabrielle was glad that she had agreed to follow Luna's lead when first going after Harry. The more that she got know him, the more she understood that just a tip of the hat. She had gasped when she realized just what it meant to be with him, but she wasn't disappointed. She was even disappointed that she had to get Ginny and Luna with him. No, there will no disappointments.


	9. Chapter 9

_**For Them**_

Luna enjoyed life, she really wasn't upset that she had to leave behind everything she knew for her loves. It hurt her that she had to make Ginny wait until she discovered it for herself. But Luna knew it work out in the end. She had seen the hollow pain in Ginny's eyes whenever she had went on a date with Gabrielle and Harry, but she knew all would be better in the end. Everything she did was for them after all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Better Than a Love Potion**_

Harry might have been force fed a love potion, but he knew that real love was far better than any potion forced love. Ginny agreed whole heartedly, and anyone that attempted to snare any of them in with it won't like her rebuttal. Luna said that anything was better than licking involved with love potions. He didn't know what she meant, and he was certain he didn't want to. He knew it was his love that for his girls, that caused him to drift as he watched them, especially Gabrielle. Yes indeed, real love was better than a love potion.


End file.
